Baby Peach
Baby Peach is the younger form of Princess Peach. Despite being a baby, she wears exactly the same crown as her older counterpart, much as Baby Mario wears his older counterpart's hat. Peach's first appearance as a baby was in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, where the Mario Bros. helped their younger selves rescue her from Baby Bowser. After this game, she has become a recurring character in the Mario spin-off games. |first = Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) |games = Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Yoshi's Island DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Super Sluggers |creator = |gender = Female |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |kindred = |race = Human |forms = |voiceactor = Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time Baby Peach was first introduced in the Mario series in the game Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time.She is first seen is in the past when Baby Bowser tried to kidnap her, but failed because of Baby Mario.The next time she is seen is when her and younger Toadsworth are going to the present. After that, the Toadsworth are showing their abilities to the princess while Mario and Luigi are learning these abilities. She was even squashed and Mario and Luigi needed to find her. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Baby Peach has a cameo appearance in the crossover game Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy. The trophy is earned when you collect 500 trophies of the game's 544 collectible trophies. Yoshi's Island DS Her next, and first playable appearance was in the game Yoshi's Island DS.In the game, Kamek attempted to kidnap all the babies in the world, but failed to kidnap her and Baby Mario. She is first playable in the world 1-6. Her special ability was when Yoshi is doing a flutter jump; she would open her parasol and allow Yoshi to "fly" longer and higher. She participates in the final level of the game when they are battling Bowser. Mario Kart Wii Baby Peach is first seen in the Mario Kart series in Mario Kart Wii. In this game, she is available from the start, like Baby Mario. When choosing her, she would give the player a speed, a weight, acceleration and a handling bonus. Staff Ghost Tracks * DS Peach Gardens Official Profiles and Statistics *'Class:' Light Weight *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:'***/*** **'Speed:'*/*** **'Off-Road:'***/*** *'Site Bio:' "Although she needs a little help reaching the gas pedal, Baby Peach is a racing force in a petite frame." *'Site Bio 2:' "A born competitor is ready to play-and burn rubber!" *'Guide Bio:' Baby Peach loves to fly, and she's very excited about the chance to defeat Baby Mario. Again! *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +1 **'Weight:' +2 **'Acceleration:' +1 **'Handling:' +1 Mario Super Sluggers The baby princess's next and first unlockable appearance was in Mario Super Sluggers. In the game; she is a technical character and is a pro at pitching ball. She can be unlocked after you saved Peach from Bowser Jr., you find her in a bush. She has good chemistry with every Baby and with Yoshi. Category:Humans